Tour Bus Secrets
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: Hyde convinces Gackt to have a little fun in the tour bus bathroom.


Title: Tour Bus Secrets

Author: Savvy aka Eros

Characters: Hyde/Gackt  
Summary: Hyde convince Gackt to have a little fun in the tour bus bathroom.

Rating: Mature

Warning: Anal, hand job

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys!

Author Notes:

**Tour Bus Secrets**

"They'll hear us!" Gackt said pushing Hyde's roaming hands away from his pant strings where they now dangled loosely. His shirt lay on the tiled floor somewhere along with Hyde's where the shorter man had dropped them moments before. He hastily tried to right himself when Hyde pushed his hands aside. "No, don't. It'll be quick. I just need you, now!"

"They'll hear us," he repeated nervously.

"Trust me, they won't."

"Hyde, it's one o'clock in the morning and we're in the tour bus bathroom!"

"The bus is loud. It'll drown out your moans," Hyde said loosening the elastic band on his lover's pants and pulling them and his briefs down with an eager yank. His boxers and red sweats followed soon after.

"My moans? You're the one that moans like a whore."

"Well, if you didn't feel so good inside me Gackt-chan, I wouldn't moan so much." Hyde turned around to face the tiny mirror and sink and rested both hands against the porcelain edge. He bent just far enough to rub his naked behind on Gackt's manhood before he stopped. Looking through the mirror back at his reluctant lover he whimpered. "Please Gackt-chan. I won't rest until you help me."

Gackt pouted and gave in at the desperate gaze his lover gave him in his reflection. "Be quiet then," he whispered, grabbing Hyde's hips forcefully with both hands and squeezing. Hyde smiled and nodded, dropping his head to his chest. "The lube is on the shelf," he said gesturing back with a jerk of his head. Gackt didn't have to reach far to grab the bottle. The bathroom was _not _made for two people and being inside it, even with someone as small as Hyde-chan, was enough to make him feel as he though he was being closed in. He gently rubbed some onto his cock until it was nice and hard and caressed two fingers around Hyde's opening to lubricate it, occasionally dipping his fingers inside to loosen him up a bit. He couldn't hide the grin that quirked his lips at the whimpers and quiet moans that came from the smaller man as he teased him with his finger tips. Hyde was very sensitive there and he knew just where to rub him to get him off. But, he stopped himself. Hyde wanted him inside and he would give him what he wanted. He _had_ woken up in a hot sweat, pulled him from his sleep and almost forcefully yanked him into the bathroom. It was nice to know that Hyde couldn't lie alone for more than two hours at a time with him in the same room, mere feet from him, without getting horny. At any other time he would have eagerly jumped at the opportunity to roll around with him, fucking him until he screamed his name, but this wasn't one of those times and as he slid all the way to the hilt into his awaiting lover, making Hyde moan and squirm with pleasure, he knew that they had to get this over with quickly or they would definitely draw attention to themselves.

"Shush," Gackt hissed as he drove in and out with as little force as he could get away with that wouldn't have Hyde huffing and cursing at him to speed up. "I'm trying," Hyde growled, biting his bottom lip as he moved his hips to fuck him back. Gackt squeezed his eyes closed as Hyde squeezed tight around him adding yet more friction inside his already virgin-est opening, though Hyde was far from being a virgin now. He had taken that title away from him while filming Moon Child. That had been a long time ago and they had slept together several times over the years when they were ever in town at the same time. Their schedules always seemed to clash.

"Lift your leg," Gackt said patting Hyde's right thigh. Hyde obeyed and lifted his foot to rest on the top of the closed toilet top. He bent double over the sink, pressing his face firmly into the mirror, smudging it with his sweat. "Fuck, Gackt-chan," Hyde moaned as Gackt drove deeper and a tad bit faster into him. "Shush!"

"Fuck shushing. Speed up."

"Hyde. You know if I speed up you'll…"

"Come faster," Hyde said finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say "get louder," Gackt hissed as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in quickly, sending all the air out of Hyde's lungs. He repeated this a few times until he felt Hyde's entire body bulk beneath him.

"Ahhh," Hyde groaned louder with each thrust.

Shit, Gackt thought. At this rate they were sure to awaken the whole bus. He did not want to see the looks on Hyde's band members faces if they caught them in the act. They didn't know about them as far as he knew and that was how he wanted to keep it. Things were simpler that way. He had to speed this up a bit.

He caressed a hand from Hyde's hip bone to his cock and squeezed it tightly between his digits. He began stroking in time with his thrust, adding pressure when his hands slid to the tip. A quick, practiced stroke of Hyde's prostrate had his lover coming all over the sink and floor.

"Nhng…ahh," Hyde cried as he body shook, letting the release flow through him. Gackt came soon after buried deep inside is ass, his head bent to Hyde's back. "Damn, Gackt-chan," Hyde grinned as Gackt pulled away breathing hard.

Gackt grimaced as he pulled his pants up from the floor and tied his drawstrings, watching Hyde wipe himself with tissue and dress as well. "No more drive-bys, Hyde-chan," Gackt said kissing Hyde's perky lips. "Not in your tour bus I mean." Hyde sucked and kissed his bottom lip and chin and nodded sadly. "See, they didn't hear us," he said smiling. "And you were so worried."

Gackt brushed aside his words and shook his head. "We have reason to worry. You have a wife and child Hideto. You can't afford to lose them," he said brushing strains of silky, black disheveled hair from Hyde's face. A far away look came over Hyde's face at these words that he couldn't read and when he asked what was wrong Hyde shook his head. "I would do anything to be with you," Hyde said looking serious now. "I love you, Gackt-chan," Hyde said kissing him on the lips for the last time before turning to the door. "I love you too, Hideto."

Together they left the bathroom and found everything the way they left it. Tetsu, on a bunk above a sleeping Yukihiro, snored just as loudly as before. Hyde glanced at Ken who now slept with him; they had to share a bed because Gackt had the only other one. "Night," Hyde whispered to Gackt as he climbed into his bunk, pulling the curtains close before rolling under the covers beside Ken. After a few minutes, Gackt's deep breathing joined those of the others sleeping, but Hyde lie awake and staring into the darkness.

He thoughts were of his child and Megumi. They would be sleeping peacefully in their beds now like he should be, but couldn't. Gackt's words had hit home. He couldn't afford to lose them. They were his family, his life. But his life now included Gackt; it had ever since hearing his song on the radio years before and wondering if he'd ever get a chance to meet him. He hadn't known then that he would indeed meet him, work with him, write music with him, make love to him, and eventually fall in love with him. But he loved Megumi too, didn't he?

Maybe inviting Gackt to tour with them had been a bad idea. Gackt, free for a short while from his music, had accepted his invitation to ride to Tokyo with them to do press and perform a few concerts. Having Gackt there as a friendly face had seemed like a good chose at first. That was until he started missing something he hadn't gotten in quite a while and had seduced the other man into sleeping with him, ultimately awaking the animal inside him that didn't seem to want to hibernate again, even at one in the morning. He was being careless. They could have been caught and then what would they have done? He didn't want to think about it. Megumi, his son and even his band mates could never know about them. The only one who did know was Ken and that was because he had let it slip. It had taken quite a while to explain it to him and make him promise not to say anything to the others. Ken had agreed and was now helping him spend time alone with Gackt, by making excuses to the others. Though he complained quite alot, he was happy to help. They_ were_ friends. He was closer to Ken than Tetsu and Yuki and if he had taken the news this badly, he didn't want to find out how the others would take it. He wouldn't be able to face them if they found out. He closed his eyes and ignoring the feeling of sickness that came over him everything he thought about them finding out, he tried to get some sleep.

"Hyde-chan," Ken said at his side making Hyde heart skip a beat.

"Yes," Hyde answered. He waited quietly.

"You moan like a whore," Ken snickered. Hyde pressed his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. "How'd you hear? I was being quiet."

"I have good hearing and beside, we're closest to the bathroom."

"Sorry!"

"Don't be. I heard what you said in there. You love him don't know you?"

Hyde nodded. "What am I going to do?"

"Keep it a secret. Megumi will leave you if she finds out. You know that."

"I know."

"I'll keep your secret." Ken said kissing him blindly on the cheek before pulling him closer to his side.

"Thank you," Hyde said inviting the warmth that was Ken's arms. Ken was a good substitute when Gackt couldn't be there. Listening to Ken's heart beat, he fell back to sleep.


End file.
